Fugitive
by XERO.XANA
Summary: Rukia finds herself in a void of madness as she tries to cope with her dark self due to Homura and Shizuku's presence within her body. All the while, she is forced to outrun a madman willing to capture her at all costs. Meanwhile, an unusual individual meets Rukia and they both end up defending themselves from the madness around them: let it may be from hollows, cops, and ninjas...
1. Chapter 1

Fugitive

Escape

Time: unknown

Location: off-world

The winds of Hueco Mundo blew with bitterness as a scythe moves around from the ground. Then it loses its place and it falls over. Footsteps approached the scythe as Dark Rukia grabs it from being buried by moving sand. She sneezes. Her cat-like eyes jutted side to side as she finds a new hideout. Just as she is about to move ahead, a large hollow appears out of nowhere, sending a giant wave of sand around it. The hollow had a huge thirst for her soul, and it doesn't dare hesitate to attack her full on. As it raises its arm backwards, a gash circulates around its arm until it rips right off. The hollow roars in pain as it tries to grab its arm, but it gradually dissolves into the air. In anger, it opens its mouth and charges a cero. Just in time, blood splatters immensely onto the sand as its head rolls lifelessly down a slope while Rukia sends the unfinished cero in the air to explode in the distance. Then the hollow's head dissolves as well as the rest of its body. Rukia groans in pain as she receives a major headache from the sudden confrontation.

The trek was long. Painful, and long. Dark Rukia counted at least forty slopes she walked upon, which were colossal in close range as they were minuscule from far. She nearly slips into a fall just before stabbing the sand with the end of her scythe. Heavy breaths and sweaty palms, aching limbs and high blood pressure encompassed her entirely. And just after a few seconds, her vision blackens.

She was now inside her mind. A dark forest with a grey sky surrounds her with a gloomy edge. The sun was blue, which was unusual. She was in her normal body. The fairness of her skin revealed itself in contrast to her pallor-induced skin from her hollowfied state. In front of her stood Homura. She held a cheeky grin as she tilts her head to the side. But the sheer sight of her angered Rukia, for she and Shizuku was responsible for changing her appearance, and her behavior entirely. Homura walks closer until she was a foot in front of Rukia.

"How are you feeling, Rukia? You alright? Is everything okay?" Homura asks.

Rukia scowled. "How the hell, and what the hell do you mean by those questions?"

Homura's expression changed. "Huh? What are you saying?"

"I'm being controlled by you! How dare you do such a thing!"

"I wouldn't call it control..."

Rukia interrupts her, "Then what will you call it? Because, to me, it was plain obvious that you nearly killed me in the process!"

"I tried to tell her..." a distant voice countered.

Rukia instinctively swings herself to the source of the sudden speech. It was Shizuku. He came close to them and stopped in his tracks as Rukia eyed them with disdain.

"...but she wouldn't listen to me."

"How can you guys do this to me?" Rukia asked.

"We wanted to stay with you forever, duh." Homura said.

"But not like this! What you did back there nearly cost my life! Now I'm stuck as a hollow!" Rukia throbbed.

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but Homura damaged the procedure-" Shizuku said.

"I didn't damage the procedure!" Homura interrupted Shizuku. "I modified it."

Horror dawned onto Rukia and Shizuku.

"You did what, exactly?" Rukia pressed angrily and fearfully.

"I modified the hollofication." Homura paraphrased. "You can't transfer back to your original body, Rukia, not without my permission."

Rukia froze. "What the hell do you mean by 'without your permission'!?"

"We love you, Rukia. We want to be with you forever."

"You seriously have the nerve to use love as an excuse to trap me in my own mind? You're a damn fool if you think that I will stay like this forever."

"You're right. But, you're gonna have to deal with it, Rukia. We love you too much that we will continue to be together." Homura shed some tears as her voice strengthens in anger. "And I don't want anything standing in our way. If that happens, I swear, I will end them before they even think about how they end up dying!"

Rukia thought about her previous life, as she was wearing a gigai in the world of the living, and in the Soul Society. But something also dawns onto her. She had a strong feeling that something important in her mind was missing; rather erased. Her horror slowly swells to anger.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I can't control her, she won't stop. It's like she's determined to kill someone out of reason if they happen to appear near us, even if it wasn't their fault-" Shizuku explains.

"SHUT UP SHIZUKU! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Homura yelled. She got tired of his sappy apologies and a purpleish-black energy engulfs him whole.

"Hey, wait!" Shizuku reached out a hand but he disappears.

"Homura!" Rukia protests. Homura's eyes were slits.

"Understand this, Rukia. I nearly have control of all of your spirit energy, meaning that if you try to do something stupid, like try to find out ways to separate us, then you'll probably die. Shizuku and I are already souls and adding you to the equation will only make things easier for us since you're using a gigai right now. The only thing is, you don't want to die, and that's fine: though you're still a hollow until I leave your body for separate reasons. But just to let you know one thing though... you are mine, and there's nothing you can do about it. You can complain all you want but the main thing will always stand to confirm us in this form. And by the way..." Homura points at her as the background slowly begins to fade away.

"... I own you."

Time: 21:21

Location: Detention Center

Rukia woke up from the frightening flashback-dream. Rukia was currently in a cell, somewhere in southeastern Japan. Hiroshima. Rukia sensed her location via spiritual pressure. But a jail cell? What the hell was she doing here? The place, no, the atmosphere was filled with rust, must, and disgust. The walls were over-tampered as paint fell from its grip onto the floor. Holes scattered the floors as if a million colonies of ants dwelled underneath it. The ceiling fan creaked ominously as if it were to fall off-place real soon. Also, a foul smell lingered above the cell, coming from a carcass of a rat not too long ago. Maggots surround it, eating off the remains of the lifeless vermin. Rukia looks outside through the small window. Outside was just as ugly as inside. A heavy overcast clouded the blue sky and the ground was just as damp as the jail floor. Jail... What the hell!

"I need to get out of here..." she thought.

With that, Rukia gets up and walks towards the rust-covered bars. She raised her clawed right arm and sliced the bars off their places. Then she climbs up and into the air vents and crawls away towards the exit. With ease, she exits the large facility and makes a run for it. That was easy, no signs of guards were around. Rukia's stomach started to ache with a gut feeling. Something was not right, how come there weren't any guards around? Within a minute, all eyes were on her. A spotlight flashed upon her that nearly blinded her eyes. Rukia was seeing stars as she staggers towards a large gate. She reaches for it. Something unexpected happens as Rukia began to correspond to the upcoming horror. Electricity emitted from the gate to her nervous system as Rukia shrieks in pain and her body convulses in several directions. Then her brain cells were temporarily fried as she doubled over, crying as she still couldn't figure out what just happened. What the hell was going on? That gate was never there...

Rukia's mind was scrambled with many questions. But they were thrown into the trash as multiple squads with assault rifles surround her, armed and ready to fire without any signs of mercy. Rukia gets up, sick from electrocution, tired from fatigue, failing to remember. As she eyed the plethora of what to be the entire facility of cops, one of them began shouting through the loudspeaker.

"Get down on your knees with your hands on your head!" he yelled out.

"You want me to do, what?" Rukia said.

"Don't play dumb with me, you stupid-ass girl! Get down with your hands on your head, now! Or we will be forced to open fire!"

Rukia is soon overwhelmed with fear. She was going to get shot! The thought of that aroused her anger. Her body tensed. Rukia didn't intend to get angry, but her instincts took over as her palm summons a twirl of energy, thus forming a cero. The police noticed her as a threat and they had no other choice for the next few moments.

"She's going to attack... OPEN FIRE!"

Before Rukia had a chance to think, loud popping noises erupted as a barrage of bullets whizzed towards her, plummeting her skin like a hurricane of sharp flying objects. Her body screamed in agony as her pain receptors overloaded their own cells from the penetrating bullets. Blood flew everywhere, the ground, the gate, and nearby cameras were splattered by the crimson red substance. Rukia felt as if she was being torn apart and eaten alive by an imaginary menos, ripping off every single part of flesh that it can devour. Her body stood in place, as a hellish experience of being shot to death haunted Rukia. It lasted minutes, and Rukia felt as if she was about to die. The bullet storm ended, and the cops lowered their rifles. The result stands before them as they stare in terror. Almost all of Rukia's flesh was ripped apart, completely showing off her skeleton, her slightly torn muscles, and a bit of her jaw. Amazingly, her internal organs were intact, without any signs of significant damage. The cop on the loudspeaker can be heard whimpering. Rukia was still alive.

"Wha... What the hell are- AUGH!"

His body was blown apart from a bala that Rukia threw. The surrounding cops shouted in fear as they reload their guns, hoping to put her down with one last round. Too bad that they won't be able to accomplish that. Rukia's spiritual pressure increased dramatically, her eyes had gone completely black as she turned into a hollow. The cops panicked as higher ranked reinforcements appeared to the scene. Just as they raised their guns, Rukia summons her scythe, putting herself into a stance. But then, the cops stare with increasing horror as Hollow Rukia's organic tissues started to regenerate. It was swift, and in a few seconds Hollow Rukia was full flesh again. The cops opened fire. The first bullet misses as well as all the others. The last one tears off Hollow Rukia's cheek, and a split-second later it regenerates. Suddenly she wasn't there. The cops frantically search for her as an unlucky one splits in two. His organs spews out blood and stomach acid as the nearby cops were either blinded or suffered second degree burns. Then Hollow Rukia went into an all out frenzy, slashing at the remaining cops as she was searching for a way out. Blood pooled the grass as minutes passed by. The last few cops ordered a tank to aid them and a blast suddenly knocks over the front gate. That's it! That was the escape route! But it was blocked by something huge. A tank drives inside the area with two cannons on the top of it, ready for business.

Hollow Rukia smiled.

Inside, the co-driver load the cannons with rockets as they were ready to fire. At the driver's orders, a pair of rockets shoots out of the protruding rods as they make way towards Hollow Rukia in a hell-bent manner. Just before they reach, Holow Rukia lifts her heel, swipes the projectiles downwards, thus creating a massive acre-wide explosion. The force of the shock wave destroyed at least 94 acres worth of land. The tank sat there as the cops inside stared in fear at what just happened. They clearly saw what Rukia did to the rockers they shot at her and thought of retreating the area. Just as the smoke began to clear, a red light was visual to the eyes of the cops. In a flash, a horizontal blast of a cero blew off the smoke as the ground deforms due to its strength as it heads towards the tank at high velocity. It didn't have time to turn as it was obliterated by the ultra-violent attack. The cops' jaws dropped as well as their weapons. They retreated, scattering in many directions in one piece, and with missing limbs.

Within moments, the area cleared and Hollow Rukia zooms out of the gate and disappears, leaving blood and death behind for the investigators to see. The remaining cops that escaped were then stripped from the previous memory as Hollow Rukia's scythe phased through a witness that saw the event. Then she was gone. The sky slowly began to clear. The full midnight moon glares above the Armageddon that lies before it. Hollow Rukia decides to travel by water as she runs through it at a high rate of speed. She was en route to a more familiar location that would take an hour and a half to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

Encounter

Time: 24:45

Location: Soul Society

Soi-fon sighs in agitation. The Stealth Force had to search an area about a breach in the seireitei. There she stands, eying a completely destroyed gate. She got a report ten minutes ago that a ryoka was fighting a soul reaper. She wondered at first if it were Ichigo, but the reporter didn't gave any specific information. She sighs and turns her head to the nearest ninja.

"Gather all the information that you can. We need just enough to inform this to Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Yes sir!" He said.

Soi-fon shakes her head in wonder. "I wonder what the hell caused all this to happen?"

The ninjas gathered all the information they can until they reunited and disappeared towards the Head Captain's office. Meanwhile, Rangiku takes a stroll just several meters south from the area. She waves her hair side to side, enjoying the breeze of the cool night air.

"Ahh, such a nice night huh? It beats having to stay all day with Captain all the time. Such a buzzkill."

Rustling.

"Eh..."

It stops. Rangiku was sure she heard a grunt. Someone was nearby.

"Who's there!?"

At first, she wondered if it was the ryoka that Hitsugaya mentioned. The tree rustles again as a figure drops to the floor and tries to make a run for it.

"Hey, get back here!"

Palming her zanpakutou, she sprints after it until she reaches a dead end. The ryoka jolts at the wall as Rangiku steps closer. As it turn around, Rangiku noticed it was a guy, and he was badly injured. Then Rangiku blushes a bit.

"He's cute..." she thought.

The guy stares at Rangiku for a while, terrified, as she had her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutou.

"Hey, ryoka, who are you?" she asked in a firm tone.

He snaps out of his thoughts.

"Wha...?"

"What's your name? And what are you doing here?"

"Dev... Dev Minuri"

Rangiku looks at the wound. His left was scarred by three scratch marks. Blood trickled out of the open scabs.

"What happened to you?"

Dev flinched in question. "What do you mean?"

"That wound, what happened to you?" Rangiku asks again.

"Hm, not sure"

"Don't lie to me. What do you mean, 'not sure'?"

Dev looks away. "Dunno."

Rangiku's jaw drops.

'He is soo cute! How old is he?' Rangiku practically drools over him. Dev saw this through the corner of his eyes and took that as a distraction and turns around. With a potent leap into the wall, he lands on the other side and uses flash step to teleport to a farther area.

Rangiku jumps over the wall a second later and lands on an empty space.

"Where did he go?" Rangiku looks around. Suddenly, she senses his spiritual pressure nearby and follows it.

On a rooftop, Dev pants while holding his knees to keep from passing out.

'That was a close call...' he thought. 'I thought that guy was going to kill me, for sure'

Dev still remembered the maniacal laugh from the soul reaper captain that he fought and barely evaded eleven minutes ago. It all started when Dev was helping a soul and accidentally bumps into the captain. In fear, he realized from the look on the captain's face that he must of sensed Dev's spiritual pressure.

"Well, would you look at that? You got a helluva lot of spirit energy. How about a spar? Maybe you might be a competition after all." he said.

Dev looks at the stockpile of defeated soul reapers behind and eyed the mammoth before him.

"Oh shit..." Dev muttered as he looks around. That's when he realized that the soul next to him went missing. But he didn't have time to look again as the captain slashes at him without warning. The fight lasted several hours with him being chased around and nearly died many times until the captain loses sight of him.

The flashback ends with a shudder from Dev as he sighs again.

"That guy's a nutcase."

As Dev said those words, he sensed a spiritual pressure nearby. But this time, it was that same woman.

Rangiku looks around the area for the ryoka.

Dev saw her from feet up and backs off the edge of the roof and walks off while looking down in thought.

"Alright, I need to get outta here..."

"Where to?" As soon as he looks up, two soft mounds suddenly press onto his face by Rangiku appearing out of nowhere. Deo nearly suffocates as she then grabs and hugs him with his legs comically dangling off the ground.

"You'll be staying over with mee! I can't leave you out here wounded, I'll get Unohana to fix you up, okay handsome?" Rangiku chirps.

"Uhh, lady, can you 'please' get your jugs off of me? You're killing me here."

Rangiku's temple throbbed at "lady", tightening her grip on his head as a result.

"Just so you know, I am to be called Rangiku Matsumoto, got it, Dev?"

Silence.

Rangiku looks at the now passed out Dev. She smiles as she walks back to her barracks with him over her shoulders.

Time: 1:26

Location: slums

Dark Rukia, dripping wet from water-skating, trudges her way towards a small empty road. Honestly, the air wasn't that bad. It had a warm feeling into it, thanking the weather as this part of Japan held slightly warmer air than any other part of town. She mindlessly strolls into a local bar, whereas a huge pack of "total junkies", aka bikers, thugs, and bitter and mildly ruthless men sat in one area. But Rukia ignores the sharp, penetrable stares from them as she trail wet footprints to the long counter. There, a bartender pops up behind it and greets Rukia with a husky voice.

"How ya doin'?" he asks.

"Fine" Rukia responds.

"Well, you look like hell."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you."

Rukia couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. She used her peripherals to catch a glance of a somewhat middle-aged biker dude staring at her wet clothes, more accurately, the lining of where her breasts are supposed to be. Rukia grew uncomfortable by the second, as if she was some type of bait; a Megalodon waiting for her to make a sudden move so it can swallow her whole. The bartender saw this and moves closer to Rukia, seeing that she is trying to avoid the dude's attentive stare.

'Please move away from me...' Rukia thought.

"Yo, girl." the biker shouted.

No response. The bartender took this as an opportunity to hand her a glass water bottle. Rukia nods in a thankful manner. The dude's features deepened.

"Aye, girl!" He repeated.

Rukia did not answer. Instead, she opens her water bottle to drink the tepid fluid that reached into her throat. She manages to finish the bottle in record time, which made the dude lick his lips in an unfashionable manner... Creepy. Then he gets up and scoots closer to Rukia. At this, Rukia shoots him a half-eyed death glare, praying that he might take this as a warning that reads "piss off". Sadly, he didn't catch that as he was less than a yard near her, dangerously close to Rukia's diameter of her personal space. Rukia looks at her empty water bottle just to ignore that the persistent bastard is sitting right next to her just to get noticed. The bartender was a bit offended by the sight. He sighs. Rukia sighs as well, knowing that not only her, but he, too, knew where this might end up going.

"So, what's up? You're lookin' shiny tonight."

Rukia instinctively crosses her arms across her chest, but slowly, just so that he doesn't know that she's covering her breasts.

"I tried callin' ya twice, but you didn't answer. So now that I'm here..." He was inches from her ear, which sent icy chills down her spine. "...you can hear the exact words that are coming out of my mouth. So, lets get to know each other."

"Piss off" Rukia shook at the sudden reply inside her mind, but she had to admit, she really was "this" close to tearing off his esophagus.

The dude was obviously not happy with this response.

"Hey, leave her alone. She's had a long day." the bartender said.

"Hey, go take a piss somewhere and mind your damn business." the dude spat bitterly.

"Leave her the hell alone" he repeated menacingly.

"What was that?" the biker sneered.

"You heard exactly what the hell I said, so leave her alone." he said with a cold, dangerous husky voice.

Then, for the first time, Rukia takes one good look at him. He had light blonde hair, a pair of sunglasses on -for what reason?-, a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves covered in a dark blue vest, and dress pants. As she looks up at him, he looks as if he was ready to murder someone. Albeit of the tension, he sighs as he picks up a broom and start sweeping. But the dude didn't like that last remark.

"I can talk to anyone I want to, punk!" he said.

The bartender stops in his tracks. Rukia gets up to exit the bar, but a cold, strong grip nearly scares her off her skin.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?"

Rukia's entire body throbs as well as the bartender's temple. The biker dude was very cocky by her tremble as her pulls her closer.

"You're mine. I get to have all of you to myself. Now stay, or else."

Rukia's spiritual pressure rises. The biker did not notice, but the bartender's eyes widen to the sudden feeling. Suddenly, Rukia's hand was up, along with the bottle in hand.

FWAM!

Blood and water mixed in the air as the biker dude lands on the floor with glass on his face. Rukia lets out an extended, ferocious growl as pieces of glass scatters across the wooden floor. Many other people froze at the sight; mostly pissed, fewer surprised. The bartender was the only person to break the ominous silence.

"What... the...hell?"

The biker dude got back up. He snarls at the feline Rukia with hatred and malice.

"Now you're going to pay, you dumb bitch!" At that, he pulls out a combat knife and instantly charges towards her. This alerted the bartender as Rukia stood there, waiting for him to bring that knife closer to her face...

CRUNCH!

The bartender characteristically breaks the broom with his left hand, rears a good distance, and blasts a hard right with his right fist.

BOOM!

The biker dude's face distorts from the intensity of the punch, with three of his teeth popping out of his mouth as a result, and is sent flying out of the bar while blowing off the entire front wall in the process. Everyone must of shat their pants at the devastating "falcon" punch delivered by the bartender. The few customers who thought wrong about him now knew not to mess with him in the near future. Then he jumps over the counter, huffing and puffing as he walks towards Rukia. She looks up at him as his shadow casts over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes, th-thank you, sir."

"Good. Now, to deal with this asshole..."

As he began to walk past her, Rukia saw a glimpse of his name tag, but only saw a fraction of it. She thought it spelled "Shizo". It's a weird name. Hell, around her is weird already. Rukia's thoughts were scratched off from sudden shouts that reeks of pain and hate.

"You, bastard! Do you know who the hell you're messing with!?" He held up his phone, numbers going up by the second with a name on top. "I just called up my boys, and they are gonna come over here in less than a minute just to kick your ass!"

"Oh, boo-hoo! I pissed my pants. Now let me tell you this, you got one 'second' to get your sorry ass outta here before my foot does the rest. In other words, I'll be the one kicking your ass, literally!"

"You think your funny, tough guy?"

"Glad I don't think so."

Loud rumbling noises surround the block.

"Ohoho, here they come, prick. You're about to get a ass-beating of your life!" a menacing grin scraping his face.

"Oh, I beg to differ-" A sawn-off shotgun pokes his head. A big hairy stud appeared out of nowhere, finger on the trigger, ready to blow off all of his blond hair.

"Better stop trembling, fool..." he said, as he raises his gun. "...or my finger might accidentally slip-"

PLACK!

The shotgun was inevitably cut in half and the man stares in misbelief as his weapon lays on the ground.

The bartender looks at the now trebling man, eying him with looks that can kill.

"Trembling, huh? I think I was supposed to say that to you... Only difference is that I'm literally ARMED!"

The man was suddenly in the air as the bartender uppercuts him, blood flying in several directions from the pounding knuckles of his hand from the man's now broken jaw.

THUD!

The rest of the bikers look at him with disgust, then at Rukia. Then they look back at the bartender- wait... Where is he?

"Ha!"

BAM!

He kicks a biker off of his chopper as well as another one. They flew ridiculously to the ground, face first. One of the in the far left took charge towards Rukia, who uses air pressure to swipe him from his feet and throw him to a table. Everyone darts out of the way and exits the bar to evade injury. A click. Rukia swiveled herself to a barrel. The old biker smiles as he gets ready to fire. It was slow motion. The bullet glides through the chamber, out of the barrel, and suddenly flattens on her skin. Unbeknownst to the biker, Rukia's dark version of herself was thankfully endowed with Hierro. Rukia smirks. The biker's face fell. In a flash, her fist connects to his nose and he flies to a wall. The wind was knocked out of him on contact, therefore he zones out. More bikers closed in as the bartender beats the first remaining wave. But the reinforcements had bigger guns on their backs. Rukia's eyes widen. The bartender just laughs.

"You guys want more? Bring it!" Then his eyes widen as he saw the weapons, and smaller, spherical objects on their waists. "Oh, crap!"

He looks back at Rukia's terrified look.

"What's your name!?" he calls out.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Your name?"

"Rukia."

A pause. "Your chance of survival ends here! Get out of here!"

"I can handle them-"

"No! They are going to blow you up! Now get the hell out of here while you still have the chance!"

"But-" Rukia's lips froze as she saw the objects. Grenades... "They're planning to blow up this area!"

"Yeah, no shit! Now GO!"

That was all she needed to hear. She swivels herself as she uses flash steps to escape the upcoming horror. The leader of the pack saw her and attempted to chase her. He revs his chopper to full speed as he zooms past the bartender.

"Oh, hell no!" He punches the ground and picks up a rock and flings it at the biker. A dull thunk knocks out the persistent biker as he meets his fateful end. The bike over steers as he flies out of it and he slides on the floor and starts rolling over. That was bad, especially if the chemicals inside said object were to mix together-

An explosion.

Rukia turns around as huge balls of fire engulfs a storage shack. She stood, watching the horrible ending, until she heard a solid SPLAT. A limb sat right across from her foot, twitching as it was nearly torched, blood flowing out of its severed end.

Rukia wanted to puke, but she did a lot worse... And she knew it.

Rukia took the streets as she continued to flash step on nearby trees and light poles. Suddenly, a bullet slices a part of her arm and she lands on the asphalt in shock. Someone trailed her, but was nowhere to be seen.

"Reveal yourself!" Rukia yelled out with authority.

"Tsk. So, you can sense my presence." a dark voice said. Rukia trembles.

A slim man with two pistols aimed at Rukia appears from a corner. He had on the same clothes as the biker gang.

"Thought I was gonna let you get away? Your friend was a pure dumbass, letting you wander off alone. Heh, I guess it's only me and you. I'ma take my sweet little time, shooting every single joint that you have. And I'ma make sure that you suffer, you fun-sized animal."

'Ngh, fun-sized animal? Who does he think I am? His life is at stake, here!' Rukia thought.

He inches closer and then Rukia was suddenly in mid-air. He read her movements and shoots both of her knees. A shriek of pain escapes Rukia as she crashes to the ground. The man gets closer as a laser is pointed to her head. Pain surged all around her lower body as she felt paralyzed. Then his boot crushes her face to the ground, deforming it in the process. Rukia was shocked of his formidable strength.

"Now... Any last words before I plant a bullet to your head, monster?"

Spiritual pressure surges from his gun. No way! Is he some type of arrancar? A hollow?

Rukia's thoughts were, again, shattered by a very weird voice from a distance.

"Now you leave her alone, you sick moron!"

The man looks up, obviously pissed. "Who the hell're you?"

Rukia turns her head after he releases his foot to take a look at the intervening yeller.

"I'm the one that's about to stop you from killing her!"

Rukia was slightly annoyed by the scratchy voice. But his teen-age appearance piqued her interest a bit.

"I bet your lame-ass that you won't!" the man said defiantly.

"Don't worry, lady! I'm going to save you from that vile fiend, believe it!" the interrupter said, pointing a finger at her and then gives her the thumbs up. Rukia was halfway to reassured, and the man was nearing to explode.

"That's it, ya damn monkey! Eat this!"

Bullets were fired and the teen as he easily dodges the high-velocity objects with finesse. Then he suddenly appears in front of the man and kicks his abdomen, bringing him backwards.

"Damn, you"

Sparks emits from his pistols as he takes aim.

"Get a load of this!" With that, he fires a pair of huge blasts at the teen. As it makes contact, Rukia cringes as the balls of electricity explodes. The man laughs maniacally.

"He though that he can handle me, but he got shot the fu-"

"I dare you to say the eff word." the weird voice said.

The man's eyes widen. It came from behind him, but how?

Rukia looks ahead of him, seeing a burnt-up log of wood from where the teen was previously standing. Then she turns back around, now seeing him behind the enemy.

"What the hell? How the hell did you do that!?" He screams as he turns around, just in time for the teen to disarm the man with a swipe of his leg. The guns were yards away, far from the man's reach.

"It's something called 'substitution jutsu'. A technique I learned a looong time ago. Trust me, it takes practice."

Rukia had a sharp feeling that his power was a bit similar to hers, but it was enormous in power. His spiritual pressure was that of a captain's level. Almost like... Like... Agh, it's like... Damn...

'I can't remember!"

Then she looks at the teen. He bears a striking resemblance of one particular person. From feet to head, she analyzes him; the blue sandals, the pale red and green kimono, the large scroll on his back, brown eyes-no wait...frog eyes?-, markings under his eyes that symbolizes his eyes, and finally, bright orange hair! The hair blew it off the park, but Rukia couldn't decipher the person who he looks exactly congruent to. The memory wasn't clear to her. Why is that!?

The man took this long pause to grab Rukia from behind, pull out a spare pistol, and press it onto Rukia's skull.

"Ha! Dumb bastard! You ain't got a chance of saving this little girl as I'm about to blast her cute little face off."

Rukia could of easily sliced him in half, but he bends his spiritual pressure over her, blocking off significant power that Rukia tried to release.

"Sneaky... How the hell can you manage that? Are you truly a human, or are you a hollow!?" Rukia pressed.

"I'm none of your concern. You should say hello to your new friend, my pistol. He may be the last thing you'll see before I bust a cap on your ass." he snarled.

The orange-headed teen started to laugh. The biker took this as an insult.

"And why the hell are you laughing?"

The teen started moving his arms, making various hand signals before ending it with the cross of his middle and index fingers.

"Because, I can totally kick your ass by watching you getting your ass kicked!"

"What?" the biker said.

'Huh?' Rukia wondered.

As if on cue, a puff of smoke appears and a replica of the teen stands there, smiling. The biker turns in horror.

"What the fu-"

THUUUD!

The biker lets out a major nosebleed when the teen plants a powerful fist upside his head. Ouch...

Rukia was set free and the biker regains his composure and abruptly stands still. A menacing aura surrounds the biker as the wind around him begins to twirl due to rising power.

"Now, I'm gonna kill you. Prepare for a death sentence."

Rukia blocks her eyes from lingering dirt as the clone jumps next to the teen. Then, the teen takes a stance as he holds down his hand and the clone starts to make swift, circular movements as if making a small cyclone on the teen's hand. But, to Rukia's shocking witnessing, it was far greater than a cyclone. It was a rapid force of air, rotating in a formation that caused a somewhat whitish-blue sphere that became bigger by the second. Then it grew to the point that spikes started rotating out of it. Two forces of air overwhelmed her, so she moved back. As for the teen, he chuckles.

"Nah, I think that goes for you, bro."

With that, the biker released a blast of air that blows off the nearby glass from buildings towards the teen. But he simply deflects it, severely damaging a building as a consequence. The biker was terrified. He was over. That was his strongest attack that he has ever created. The teen should of died by now. But no. He survived. Ain't that some bull?

"Who the hell are you?" he said, his voice filled with acid.

The teen brings his arm backwards, ready to set this thing in motion.

"Who am I you, say? I am the one that's about to end your life, buddy"

"Don't play games with me, you asshole! Tell me your name! I, Izemuro Eniu, will not be killed without knowing the person who will kill me!"

"Proper language, huh? You got pretty good with your grammar, you martyr!"

"JUST TELL ME YOUR GODDAMN NAME!"

Rukia yells out as he unleashes a cero.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A CERO!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and like I said, I am the one that's about to end your life, buddy."

"Go to HELL!"

"RASENGAN!"

The blue weapon took flight just as the biker fires a large cero. The two blasts collide, but the rasengan is far more powerful than the cero, therefore the latter dissipates and the rasengan sends Izemuro into the sky, shedding him into a million pieces.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" His voice fades away as he was obliterated by the hulking power of the rasengan.

"Gone." Naruto said, his voice low, but it held its scratchy composure.

"Y-you."

Naruto turns around to see Rukia descending from some unknown hiding spot.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"No problem! Hehehe." He have her a thumbs up, his upbeat scratchy voice continually annoying her, still. But Rukia was soon accustomed to it.

"So, where are you headed?"

She looks up at him, still trying to figure out the resemblance. She soon dazes off. Naruto waves his hand.

"Uhh, lady?"

Rukia's temple throbbed at that.

"Just call me by my name, please."

"What's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, knucklehead ninja of the Leaf Village, Believe it!"

Rukia winced at his sudden movements. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper."

"A Soul-what?" Naruto wondered receiving a cold chill at the words.

"Soul Reaper." Rukia repeats. "I hunt down monsters that hurt other souls."

"Whoa, that's ironic, cause I was thinking that you were a person that hunts down souls, not monsters."

Rukia sweatdrops and thought of an idea. She pulls out a sketchbook and draws out a diagram of her discussion about souls and hollows, pluses and minuses, the world of the living and the Soul Society, "that was where i currently work before I was sent to the world of the living" Rukia said through the discussion. Naruto took in all of the info within minutes.

But one thought really blew the demonstration into pieces.

"Rukia, I understand."

"Good."

"I have a question, though."

"Go on."

"No offense, but, what's with the crappy-ass drawings?"

TWACK!

"Ow! What the-"

Rukia's dark aura caused Naruto to shut up.

"My. Drawings. Aren't. CRAPPY! THERE'RE A WORK OF ART, FUCKYOUVERYMUCH!"

"Damn... Lady, calm down!"

Rukia is back to normal with a blink of an eye. Then she sighs. "Well, at least you said no offense... Unlike..."

Then it hit her. Right in front of Naruto's face was a similar face, but without the whiskers, there was a characteristic scowl on it. Rukia's head began to ache. Naruto palms her shoulder.

"Hey, Rukia, are you okay?"

Flashbacks of cops reaped her mind, the facility, the cell, the number... Rukia glances her right breast.

404

Rukia decides that it was time to leave here. Distant sirens alarmed Naruto as he sniffs the air.

"Cops." Naruto said.

Rukia was up.

"I have to go!" she said.

"Hey, let me come with you."

"What? Why!"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Rukia felt his spiritual pressure, comforting as it wraps around her. Not with pain, not with malice, but with comfort.

"Okay. But be sure to keep up."

"Piece of cake."

With that, they vanish to the late night sky as the moon sets, and tires screech to the scene before them. The cops come out of the first car, and out comes a guy with skinny pants and a black t-shirt covered with a black leather jacket.

He eyed the debris. "Damn... Who would do something like this?" he said with sarcasm.

"Yo!"

He turns to a cop.

"You might wanna check this out, bro."

The guy walks up to him.

"You think it was the biker boys?"

The guy eyed the distinctive scratch marks. His smirk grew.

"No, even greater."

The cop grew cold.

"The fugitive?"

"Oh, hell yes. She definitely scratched the hell out of the streets. Heheh, this is bad-ass."

"HAVE EVERYONE SEARCH THIS AREA, NOW!" cop ordered. The other cruisers sped off in multiple directions.

"Oh, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. How are you going to make us find ya? Do you want to go home? You do, do ya? Trust me, I'll take ya. Yeah, cause I am your daddy." he said to himself with a rather creepy smile. Then he turns to his cruiser and starts the engine. Then the tires screech as it drives away with a licence plate that read "Orihara".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Fugitive

Unsettling

Time: 7:30

Location: Squad 12 barracks

Dev's eyes slowly opens. A white-haired captain stares at him with a serious face. Dev grew a bit creeped out and began to sit up, wondering why the hell he was staring angry monkey eyes at him for.

"Ugh... Where am I?"

"Squad 12 barracks. I believe Rangiku brought you here?"

Dev just remembered.

"Oh, yeah. The big boobied lady."

The captain sweatdrops. "I'm sorry... Big boobied?"

"Come to think of it, she suffocated me with them."

More sweatdrops appear on his head. "The hell were you guys doing...?"

"Caaaptaiiin!"

Rangiku pops up by the door with a bottle at hand.

"Hey it's you again!" Dev points out in surprise.

"Hey, there. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, thanks for asking."

"You two already know each other?" the captain wondered.

"Yes. I brought him here because he was injured. I didn't want to just leave him to die."

Dev felt the urge to stand. "Wait, I'm alright. I can stand-"

"You're not alright. Don't move, Captain Unohana is on her way right now." Rangiku warned with a sudden sharp tone.

The white-haired captain still eyed the two in wonder and annoyance. Rangiku noticed this and she perks up.

"Oh, yeah. Captain, this is Dev Minuri. I met him outside not too far from here. Dev, this is my captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Okay. Hey Hitsugaya..." Dev said semi-politely.

"That's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you!" he snapped.

"These nuts, bro." Dev shot back.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, Captain."

"I'll let that immature remark pass."

"...nevermind" Dev says with a temple throb.

Rangiku witnessed the entire argument, sweatdropping until Unohana walks in with a health kit.

"Oh hello there, ryoka." Unohana greeted.

A question mark appeared on top of him. "Ryoka?"

"That's the term we use for intruders. I can take it that your thick head is processing as of now, correct?" Hitsugaya explains cooly.

"You call me an intruder, but Rangiku was the one who brought me here. So bluntly, I was 'dragged' here instead of 'walked' here, smartass." Dev replies as his dark features darkened even more.

"Disliking each other, huh? I highly recommend that you both stop it before I begin to treat his wounds. Otherwise, the problem might worsen and I might end up injuring the both of you out of proportion. We wouldn't want that, would we now?" Unohana said patiently, packed with a calm and sweet smile that held a creepy and frightening ambience around her expression that caused both Hitsugaya and Dev to nearly piss their pants.

"No m'am." they said.

"Splendid. Dev, I need you to take off your shirt."

Dev obliged and Rangiku couldn't get her eyes off of him despite of the deep scratches.

'He's well built.' Rangiku thought rather pervertedly. Dev noticed her glance by his gut feeling and clutches onto his shirt. Once Unohana was finished bandaging his torso, he immediately pulls on his shirt, earning a wave of pain on his spleen in the process.

"Ow..."

"You shouldn't move too swiftly, or you'll open your wounds again." Unohana warns.

"I know. Thanks for the treatment."

"You're welcome. I will return in a little while to check up on you."

"Huh? why?"

Unohana smiles, her creepy side lingering in her aura. "I want to make sure that you are healthy. Please do not leave the barracks before my return, or I won't be able to save you from a sudden infection. Is that clear, Dev?"

Her saying his name like that made him quiver without himself noticing. His own body was scared shitless of her voice.

"Clearer than water."

"Splendid. I will see you in a few hours."

Oh, shit...

Hitsugaya and Dev had the same expression as Unohana mentioned "hours". That meant staying here, in a couch, with an annoying ass midget-captain, with a well endowed, huge bosomed lady. That will become a lot more horrifying just watching her as her breasts threatened to pop out of her form-fitted kimono. Knowing Hitsugaya, by just a few minutes from Deo's point of view, he didn't even want Rangiku to be here for a few hours. Speaking of her, she lay on the floor, drunken from the huge bottle of sake that she held weakly in her hand. Hitsugaya's expression changed dramatically.

"Matsumoto! GET OUT OF HERE!" he belloed.

"Damn, bro, right in my left ear." Dev said irritably.

"I am not your 'bro', ryoka! And if you don't like it, I suggest you leave."

"Gladly, I'm really happy that you saved me from having to deal with your bullshit." Dev got up to leave.

"Hey wait! Unohana said stay. Your wounds are still vulnerable." Rangiku said, suddenly sober.

"Sorry, but as much as I like to stay alive right now, I am better off leaving Dr. Half Pint here before I flip off."

Hitsugaya's temple throbs at his new nickname. "THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!"

Dev was already gone. Rangiku facepalms as she looks at her captain with a skeptical look on her face.

"Dr. Half Pint?"

"Drop it."

"Fiiine."

About an hour had passed.

Dev continued to take a stroll around the area of Sqaud 12, since he still obeys Unohana suggestion. He has a habit of good manners in several occasions. As he turns a corner, he hears multiple footsteps coming his way. As he caught sight of the leader, he saw that he had short, dark hair with a short-sleeved kimono. But his route is cut short as he slows down at the presence of Dev. Another guy with a funny haircut with sideburns and sunglasses looks up at the leader and speaks up.

"Hey, Shuuhei, who is that guy?"

The leader looks up at him with apprehension. Dev looks back with an annoyed stare.

"You know that I'm standing right in front of you. Try asking me, maybe?" Dev responds dully.

Hisagi palmed his zanpakutou as his eyes narrowed in realization. "It's the ryoka."

'Epic, here we go again...' Dev murmured mentally.

"Well, lets get him." sunglasses said.

"Alright. You're coming with us!" Hisagi yelled out.

"Like hell, I am!" Dev runs off. Sadly, Hisagi flash steps right in front of him and tries to shoot him with kidō.

"Hadō. 31: Shokkahou!" The red ball of energy shoots straight for Dev, who easily swats it away with an arm.

"What the hell!?" sunglasses yelled, as he dodges the falling energy ball and charges towards Dev from behind. He read his movements and leans a few inches away from the blade's attack point, grabbing the hilt of the zanpakutou and elbowing sunglasses in the face. He lands horribly on the ground as it cracks from the force of impact, thus creating a large cloud of dust. Hisagi had a look of pure terror as he comprehended to Dev's unimaginable strength. But what startled him the most is that he felt two taps on his shoulders. Dev was behind him.

"Yo"

Hisagi swung at him on instinct and slashed Dev's left arm.

"Damn..." Dev became distracted for a moment just before dodging another swing from Hisagi's zanpakutou, but he was taken down from a surprise kick towards the top of a wall. Dev remained motionless as the impact knocked the wind out of him for a moment. Then, Hisagi descends towards him for another swing. As he gets closer, Dev manages to reel himself up just as Hisagi reach him.

In a sharp swing, Hisagi misses again just before Dev simply grabs the zanpakutou, throws it away from Hisagi, and takes a few steps back. Just as he did that, the wall that they stood on explodes. Hisagi detached the bombs from his neck just hoping to blow up Dev.

As another cloud of smoke forms, he summons Hyapporankan in hopes of trapping Dev, but failed miserably as Dev was above him. His eyes widen.

"Who the hell are you?" Shuuhei started.

"The person you tried to blow up?"

Shuuhei sweatdrops. "I meant your name!"

"Oh. In that case, Dev Minuri."

After these words came out of his mouth, sunglasses appeared out of nowhere and slashed at his back, but missed by a millimeter as Dev simply swiveled himself and kicked him to the ground. Again. This time, the ground deformed greatly.

"Seriously..." Dev said as he sighed. Meanwhile, Shuuhei puts his sword in front of him.

"Reap."

Suddenly, Dev heard the air slicing. Right when he turned, a kusarigama-like blade spun through his shoulder at high speeds. His eyes widen as he was temporarily paralyzed at the attack.

"What... the hell..." he wondered as he crashed onto the ground.

Shuuhei retrieves his released zanpakutou, Kazeshini, and looks down at Dev.

"Wasn't suspecting that, were you?"

Dev spits his blood on the ground and glares at the lieutenant. "Kiss my ass."

Dev suddenly uses propels himself towards Shuuhei at high velocity as Kazeshini spins towards him. Dev flash steps from contact and Shuuhei forces Kazeshini backwards. Then, Dev reappears and sends a propagative kick down Shuuhei's back. While falling, Shuuhei glides Kageshini towards Dev just before he grabs the chain.

"What the-" Shuuhei tried to bring the sword back, but Dev held a firm grip onto it. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"This." Dev said. Then, he yanks the chain and Shuuhei shouts as he was brought up into the air and swung back down with a crash to the ground.

"That'll do." Dev turns to leave when Tetsuzaemon suddenly appears and swings his zanpakutou towards Dev's face.

"Dammit." he said as he missed and tries again for the second time before Dev grabs it from behind.

"What?" Tetsuzaemon became appalled at Dev's sheer speed. "What in the hell are you?"

"What's wrong with being a human?" Dev responds.

Hisagi recuperates and fires another shokkahou. Tetsuzaemon freaks out and dodges the cannon as it later explodes on Dev's face.

"Are you crazy? You almost killed me, you moron!" he shouted.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" Hisagi shouted back.

"Well, warn me next time!"

As Tetsuzaemon said those words, a crimson light emitted from the dust cloud.

"Shit, look out!" Hisagi was too late. A bala crashed Tetsuzaemon's back and he was flying towards him, and before he had any time to react, Dev was already behind him with another bala on his fist.

"Oh hell no!" Hisagi flash steps away from the incoming bala as it flies onto Tetsuzaemon again and explodes.

"Not again!" he said as he flies to a wall.

Hisagi appears behind Dev and slashes his back. Dev grunts and grabs Hisagi's zanpakutou and throws him towards Tetsuzaemon. Hisagi yells and braces himself for a final impact. Though, Hisagi had a backup plan as he summons another kidō and fires a quick bolt of lightning at Dev. Sighing, Dev charges a cero and shoots it. It quickly diminishes the bolt and makes its way towards the two lieutenants.

"Oh, shit." the both of them said just before the area is consumed in flames.

The scene attracted several other distant soul reapers, including a few captains. The nearby soul reapers rushed to the debris as Hisagi regained his composure and aimed Kazeshini at Dev.

"Can you please stop trying to kill me?"

Hisagi lowered his zanpakutou. "Huh?"

"I already met this one particular person that already almost murdered me since the motherfucker didn't die! I seriously DO NOT want to have to deal with another persistent soul reaper just because I'm a damn 'ryoka'! It's a major piss off!" And with that, he was gone. Shuuhei looked at Dev's previous position, then at his companion.

"Tetsuzaemon?"

"Yeah"

"Did we just get our asses handed to us by a ryoka?"

"Since my ass literally hurts, then yeah..."

"Damn. This is just great. Now it will just piss off Byakuya even more."

Tetsuzaemon was a bit alarmed. "Byakuya already knows that the ryoka was strong."

"But he took down two Lieutenants! That's not acceptable news to the Head Captain."

"If Head Captain knew what was going on, he would of already sent a captain to help us."

"Oh, yeah."

Tetsuzaemon sighs.

"That was one hell of a strong move, Dev Minuri." Shuuhei said to himself.


End file.
